Switching Roles
by Obsession123
Summary: Just a little one shot about when Wheatley takes GLaDOS's place. Like in the game, except with my little twist! R&R MUCH apreciated!


**Let me just get one thing straight here!**

**I have only played the demo of portal, which was E-P-I-C, and I have seen a few walkthroughs of it, and I know the story line, so I kinda get the jist. Also, my best friend is totally Portal **_**obsessed**_**, so anything I don't understand I just ask her.**

**I thought it might be fun to write a Portal fanfic since all I seem to write about is House of Anubis! This will probably be utterly crap and if I get anything wrong Chloe will most likely murder me :D ! So let me just apologise in advance!**

"Stalemae detected! The procedure cannot continue!"

As soon as I heard the words I was for certain sure we were doomed. GLaDOS would still be in total control of the whole facility, making me endure test after test after test. Well, the tests were nothing compared to the fact that one day she might just go on an evil rampage and flood the place with Neurotoxin! _That_ was what worried me.

As soon as the button popped up, I lunged for it, gripping my portal gun. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me in the direction of that big red button as I knew it may surely save my life. But GLaDOS was having none of that.

As soon as I tried to enter the alcove, big plastic security sheilds popped up and mines went off. I shot an orange portal through the floor and a blue one just above the button. I fell through in the middle of the ring of secruity sheilds and slammed the button as I landed. GLaDOS screamed, "You insolent girl!" Whereas Wheatley, all plugged in and read to go, whooped. I grinned.

I took a step to my left, thinking where to place a portal to get back out, when a mine exploded from under my feet, sending me flying across the room with force. I flew past Wheatley and GLaDOS, squabbling, but they shut up as I went soaring past. I hit the wall on the oposite end of the room with a thud and slid down it to the floor. When I tried to open my eyes, that had closed with the force of the blow, everything was spinning and I was looking at two GLaDOS's and two Wheatleys. I could feel warm blood trickling down my neck. My head felt heavy, so heavy that I had to rest it back on the floor.

"That should teach you never to do that again!" GLaDOS commented.

I always hated GLaDOS, but it was only then that I seriously wanted to punch her. Or better yet, cut some wires with a pair of scissors/pliars. Of corse, I didn't have either of those since test subjects didn't really have "posessions".

"Shut up, okay? Just _shut up_," Wheatley told GLaDOS. I would've loved to see her reaction, but I didn't have the strength to lift my head and look. "Are you okay?" I couldn't say anything; I sighed.

"Is she...alive?" GLaDOS asked.

"I think so..."

Just then I heard machines moving and I knew the procedure must be happening. I smiled. If I died, then my life would have actually meaned something. I wouldn't be just a test subject, I would be _the_ test subject that defeated GLaDOS!

"H-hey, wait! I have to see if-"

"Wheatley! Just do it. Don't worry about me, that can wait. You have to take over first, okay?" I said.

Wheatley said nothing, and I assumed that he had went into the bit under the floor for him and GLaDOS to switch. I heard his screams loud and clear and winced. He was in a lot of pain now, but it would be worth it in the end. The screams went on for quite a while, actually, and it was becoming more than I could bear. Even _GLaDOS_ was adding to the volume, and strangely, that hurt me too. But finally the screaming ceased and I managed to lift my head to see. Everything In the room looked really dim and quite blurry, and I could hardly see. I could see it was a round core, Wheatley, in GLaDOS's place, and a white thing on the floor beneath him, which I supposed was GLaDOS.

"Wow! Look at me! Look at me, now! Wow, this is amazing! Everything looks so small from up here, you're practically miniscule! Haha! Yes, I am bloody _massive_ aren't I?"

I managed a weak smile.

"Wheatley did this! Little Wheatley did this!"

"Yes, you did. You defeated her. She's gone," I said.

"No I'm _not_! I may not be up there where that complete _moron_ is, but I am still here, oh yes! You need to get yourself a brain, idiot. Just because you replaced me, doesn't mean I'm not functional! Morons, both of you!"

"I am _not_ a moron!" Wheatley yelled.

His bright blue eye was fading to a really really dark smudgy blue, but I could still make him out, and GLaDOS just a blob on the floor.

"Yes you are! When they put that mortality core in me to control me, there was always this voice in the back of my head, telling me horrible ideas. It was _your_ voice."

"No. No!"

"_Yes_. Not only _are _you a moron, you were _designed_ to be a moron!" GLaDOS screamed. "You useless good for nothing _moron_!"

"Good for nothing, hm? I run this place now! It is _you_ that is the head lying on the floor, not me! No, I'm in control of this whole place. And what are you? Nothing. The roles have changed, GLaDOS! I am not nothing anymore, you are! In fact, maybe we should give you a purpose!"

I saw a blurry robotic arm reach out of the floor, dragging what was left of GLaDOS into it's pit. I heard her scream again. Then there was a _DING_ noise, like a timer or something. Wheatley chuckled as the hole opened back up and the robotic arm reached in and unearthed a potato. Well, it looked like a potato, I couldn't be sure.

"See this?" he said, swinging the brown blob over to me. "This is a potato battery. A children's toy! And now _she_ lives in it! Who's useless _now_?" He laughed an extremely evil laugh that I had never heard him use before. It sounded familiar though, and it sent a shiver down my spine when I figured out where I had heard something similar. GLaDOS.

He tossed it away and it bashed against the wall, much like what I had done earlier.

"Just think about it, I run this _whole_ place now. Nothing can hold me back! Nothing! There's nothing I can't do or anything! In fact, I can do whatever I want!"

"Wheatley, that's great, but can we maybe worry about me again, please?"

"Oh, of corse! Sorry, completely forgot about you there! I'll just call for some help and we'll get you as right as rain, okay?" He said. "I guess I just got a little bit overwhelemed by the power of being the top dog."

"Oh, Wheatley, don't say that," I said, a tear running down my face at the thought of it. That was exactly what GLaDOS did, and look at her now! Well, okay, right now she was a potato; maybe not one of her more gallent moments! Okay look at her...a couple of days ago. She was _pure evil_. If Wheatley went the same way, I don't know what would happen.

"I-I can't help it! I just feel so..._powerful_..."

His words made me feel sick. Sick to my bloody stomach. It was then that he turned, stopping whatever he was doing (getting me help, hopefully) and zoomed over to where I lay, probably covered in blood by now.

"Actually, I feel so powerful, I think I should take something from you, before I make you better. What can you give me, Chell?"

"I can't give you anything. I don't have anything! What do you want from me?"

"Nothing? Well, I can't give you anything either..."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. What was he meaning by that? Did he mean he couldn't give me freedom after I was healed? He couldn't give me anything like that? Well, I mean, what else did I want but freedom, but- Then it clicked.

I was about to beg and plead, but before I could, he was backing away. "It was nice knowing you. Goodbye, Chell."

I couldn't believe he was doing this. He had turned just like GLaDOS. Maybe even worse. I don't think even GLaDOS would leave me like this. Or would she? I wasn't sure, but it wasn't the point. He had still turned evil. I closed my eyes, feeling weaker by the second. As soon as Wheatley had started to leave, I just accepted the fact that I was going to die. I guess I didn;t have much of a life anyway.

I could feel myself feeling as if I was drifting off to sleep. I knew I wasn't going to be alive much longer. "You're going to be the immediate past president of the being alive club." I managed to smile as I remembered GLaDOS saying that. It seemed only a second ago, with how I could hear her voice saying it so clearly. Then I had a thought.

"GLaDOS? Can you still speak?"

Nothing. But I had a feeling she could still hear me. Wheatley never shut her down, so she should still be able to.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I guess we both got our fates and just...bye, I guess," I whispered.

My eyes flew open for a second and I looked up at the ceiling. "Goodbye Appature."

I closed them and I felt myself slowly drifting away. GLaDOS was a potato, Wheatley was evil. The cake was a lie. My life meant nothing. I wouldn't be_ the_ test subject, I would just be any other test subject.


End file.
